Our Shining Moment
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: This is the sequel to Finding You. Edward was worried about Bella when she didnt come home at normal time from hunting. Bella gets hurt but does not tell Edward. What happens to Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Our Shining Moment

Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Bella! Where are you?" Alice yelled. I snickered. Alice has been going crazy with wedding details. I quickly ran out into the forest from my hiding place under Carsile's desk. I yawned. I had been way too tired lately, because Alice has been keeping me up doing wedding details and other things that I don't even understand. Dad and Edward are at the Hospital, today. Edward does not work there, but Dad needed extra help today. I sighed. Edward help me! I silently begged

. I knew Alice was going to find me sooner or later. You can not hide well, when you have a heartbeat, and your vampire friend has super hearing. I decided to go hunting. I hunted down and killed a few deer. Then I layed down in the grass. The grass of our meadow. Just then I heard an animal. I sat up and sniffed. It smelled odd, and I didn't hear a heart beat. I stood up and looked around to see a panther enter the meadow. I was confused. I have not seen any panthers around this area before. I shrugged, who cares. I pulled down to a crouch and got ready to pounce. It looked like the panther did the same, it is messing with my head.

I lunged at it, and it lunged at me. We both fell to the ground. I got some punches at it. I had the upper hand. Then the panther scratched me along my stomache. I screamed. Why did this hurt so much? It is just a panther. I got up and felt the pain on my stomache and growled. I shrugged off the pain and pounced on it again. I hit it in the ribs and it scratched my cheek. Man, that stung! All of a sudden, I went into the dark and I could see no more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and looked around. I was still in the meadow. The panther was no where in sight. I winced as I moved. I stood up quickly and looked at my stomache. Three long gashes covered my pale skin. I touched my cheek, I winced. But I had to see how bad it was. It started from the bottom of my eye to the side of my face. They both hurt so much. I need to get back to the house. I put my hand around my middle, and started to walk. I didn't think I went that far out, but I must have sense I am not even close to the house yet.

My cell phone started ringing. I kept walking as I tried to find it in any of my pockets. Before I knew what was happening I tripped over a branch and hit the ground. My eyes widened in shock. I had not tripped since I was human. I quickly forgot about that and found my cell phone in my left pocket. I pulled it out and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly. "Bella? Are you alright? Where are you?" Edward asked. "I am in the woods." I said, hoping I could dodge the other question. "Why are you in the woods?" "Hunting." I said, as I got off the ground. I whimpered. Big mistake. "What's wrong?" Edward asked. "Nothing. Don't worry about me." I continued. "I will be back at the house in a couple minutes." "Alright. See you soon, Bells." Edward said. "Bye." I said, and hung up. I knew Edward couldn't see me like this. So I decided to go to my apartment first, to patch myself up.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

Something is wrong. But Bella will be home in a couple of minutes. I stood by the front door anxiously. _Edward. Something's wrong. I can't see Bella in my visions. _Alice said to me in her thoughts. I frowned. I decided to call Bella again.

Bella POV

I had my first aid kit out and was just finishing wrapping my torso, when Edward called again. I sighed and answered it. I tried to make my voice sound better than before. "Hello." I said in a normal voice. "Bella, where are you?" Edward asked worried. "Don't worry, Edward. I just finished up, I am coming back now. But I cant, if you don't stop calling me." I said. "Okay." Edward said saddened. "Love you." I said. "Love you, too. Bye." "Bye." I said. I hung up and grabbed a band aid to cover the scar on my cheek. I knew he would question it but if I have any pain I can just say it was an animal, and it will be gone soon. But the truth was I didn't know if these scars were going to disappear. Because I was not even sure if that was a panther. I mean it looked like one and everything, but something was off about it.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the house and was quickly crushed into a hug by Edward. My stomache was screaming in pain. "Edward. Remember she is still half-human. You are hurting her." Jasper said. Edward quickly let go. "I am sorry. I just missed you." Edward said. "I missed you too." I said, looking down. I had not looked up yet. "Bella. Look at me." Edward said. I still didn't look up. Edward put his hand under my chin and pulled my head up to see my face. His eyes immediately rested on the band-aid.

"What happened?" Edward asked worriedly. "Edward don't worry. It is nothing. I just tripped in the forest and got a scratch." I said. Technically, I was not lying. I did trip, but that's not how I got the scratch. "You tripped?" Emmett asked, coming into the room. I smiled even though it hurt. "Yes, I tripped." I said. "A half-vampire." Emmett laughed. My eyes narrowed as I said, "Yes, me. Actually I tripped multiple times. Which is weird because I have not tripped since I was fully human." If anything, Emmett just laughed harder. Edward growled.

"Really, Edward. I am fine." I said again. Edward walked up and slowly pulled the band aid off. I knew what the scar looked like. This one had started to go away already but my stomache still looked the same. "See? It is already disappearing." I said. He was about to say something when Alice yelled, "There you are, Bella!" I groaned. "Come on, Bella." Alice said. She grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the room. I mouthed Help Me, to Edward who just laughed. We went up the stairs and into Alice's room. "Alright. What kind of fabric, detail, etc. would you like for your dress?" She asked. I groaned again.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Still Bella POV

That was horrible. I walked down the stairs slowly, not wanting to feel any pain. Everyone was in the living room watching TV except Alice, Carsile, and me. Alice was still upstairs planning things, and Carsile will be home in a couple of minutes from the hospital. "How did it go?" Edward asked, coming over to me. "Scary." I said. He smiled, then frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked. "Yeah. Why?" "Well, its just you look paler, than normal." I shrugged.

Just then Carsile came in the door. "Good evening." He said, and smiled. He went over and kissed Esme. He smiled as he looked at our family till he looked at me and frowned. "What happened?" He asked. Now I frowned. "What is wrong with everyone? It is nothing. Just a little scratch. Don't worry." I said, frustrated. "What happened?" He repeated. I sighed. "I tripped, when I was in the wood's, hunting. But really it is nothing. It is already disappearing, daddy." I said. He loved it when I called him daddy. "Alright." He said. "I'm bored." Emmett said.

All of a sudden, Alice cam bouncing down the stairs. "Let's play truth or dare." She said. "Yeah!" Emmett shouted. Jasper and Rosalie were playing also. So Edward and I joined in. We all looked at Carsile and Esme. Esme shook her head and Carsile said, "We think we will stay out of this game. Have fun." Then picked Esme up bridal style and ran upstairs. I giggled. "ME! ME, FIRST!!" Emmett screamed. I giggled again. "Okay. Emmett. Truth or Dare." Alice asked. "DARE!" Emmett screamed. "Okay. I dare you to eat a ham and cheese sandwich." Emmett wrinkled his nose, but stood up and started walking to the kitchen. Suddenly he stopped, "I don't know how to cook." He said. I stood up, "I will make it for you." I said.

Even though I usually don't eat human food, I still know how to make it. I walked into the kitchen with Edward and Emmett behind me. As I was making it, I smelled this really gross smell. "What's that smell?" I asked Edward. "What kind of smell?" He asked. I shrugged. I picked up the sandwich about to give it to Emmett, when I smelt the sandwich, I wrinkled my nose. It smells revolting. "That's odd." I said. "What?" Edward asked, coming over to me. I handed the sandwich to Emmett and he went into the living room. "Usually, human food smells good to me. But I have to throw it up later. But right now it smells revolting." I said, as we went back in the living room together. Edward frowned. Then I felt pain. I froze. "Bella?" Edward asked. "She is in pain." Jasper said. Edward's eyes widened. Suddenly the pain increased. I screamed and fell to the ground clutching my stomache. It almost felt like my change but worse. I heard Dad and Mom coming down the stairs. I clutched my stomache harder, and blacked out.

___________________________________________________________________________

When I woke, I had no clue of where I was. I looked around to see three people staring at me. "How are you feeling?" One asked, stepping up. I automatically shrunk back in the pillow of the bed I was on. "She is confused." Another one said. The last one stepped up. "Bella. You were in pain. Carsile cant figure out what is wrong." "What's going on? What are you talking about? Who are you?" I asked. "Bella?" It said again. "Who's Bella?" I asked. His eyes widened along with the others. "Your name is Bella. I am Edward, your fiancé. Carsile is your father. And Jasper will be your brother-in-law." Edward said. "What are you talking about?" I asked, getting off the bed.

I walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs. "How are you feeling?" A lady asked, she had perfect features, and brownish, blondish hair that has curls. "Um…fine. Who are you?" I asked. She frowned. "Esme. Your step-mom." She said. I nodded, still confused. My "dad" cam down the stairs. "Somehow, she lost her memory." He said. Just then I felt searing pain at my stomache. It felt like da jay vu. I fell to the ground. I felt my body go cold, I felt a burning in my lungs, and I blacked out.

__________________________________________________________________________

I woke up again. I felt different. "Bella?" I looked over to see Edward next to me. "Yes?" I asked. "You remember?" He asked. My eyes widened. "I am so sorry. I cant believe I forgot you." I said, sobbing. "Bella, your sobbing." He said. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." I said. "No, Bella you are dry-sobbing." He said. My eyes widened. "Edward I feel different too. I feel like my abilities are enchanced. Everything feels enchanced." And it was true, my eyesight and hearing seemed better. "Bella. You don't have a heartbeat anymore. I think you became full vampire."

___________________________________________________________________________

_Hello Everyone. I know that this story probably went in a whole other direction than you thought it would go. Because I know I did. But I like stories that usually throw a curve. So yeah. Lol. I hope you liked it. I am starting to get a little bit stuck, on what I should do for more chapters so if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. Please Review. Thanks._

_Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm a full vampire?" I asked. "I believe so." Dad said. I sat up on the couch. I was sitting in the living room, everyone sitting there waiting to see what happened. Once I looked up I heard several gasps. "What?" I asked. "Your eyes." Alice said. "What about them?" I asked, freaked out. "You would have thought that your powers would enchance when you become a full vampire. But your eyes are gold. Which means you lost your ability." Edward said, slowly.

"I feel odd." I said, slowly. "So your eyes don't show your emotions anymore. Can you still sense what our abilities are? And Edward can you read her mind?" Jasper asked. Edward shook his head. I concentrated. I couldn't sense them. Another power gone. I also shook my head.

"Ok. Can you remember everything?" Dad asked. I nodded. Then suddenly Rosalie got up and smacked Emmett in the back of the head. I didn't feel anything. "I didn't feel anything." I voiced out my thoughts. "So you still have your mind shielded. And all your memories." Esme stated. There was only one more left. The weather ability. I concentrated, and it wouldn't come. I was starting to get frustrated. Then I got really mad. All of a sudden the weather outside was a thunderstorm. "You didn't get it?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

"Well at least you still have your mind closed off to peekers. I am not going to say names. Edward." Emmett said. I laughed. Then the thunderstorm stopped and it was sunny. We all looked out the window, stunned. "I think your ability was upgraded." Edward said. I smiled and he smiled back. "So, you have a shielded mind, all your memories, and you can control the weather with your mood." Alice half-screamed. We all laughed. "Yeah, I guess." I said. Alice continued, "All right then, I need you to have it be sunny on your wedding day." I rolled my eyes at her. "Sure, sure." I mumbled.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I can not wait until you're my wife." Edward said. "If you want that to happen you have to come up here and pick a day." Alice screamed from upstairs. We all laughed. "I can not wait either, Mr. Cullen." I said. He gave me his famous crooked smile. "I love you." He said. "I love you, too." We kissed lightly. Then we leaned in for one more kiss.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yes I know it was super short. But I need some ideas for upcoming chapters. Hoped you liked it. Thanks._

_Love always, Vanessa_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward POV

What puzzles me is how did this happen? How did my Bella become a full vampire? We still had not asked her yet. One because she was in pain, and didn't remember us at first. Then after that she blacked out. So as we all sat staring at each other in the living room. I squeezed Bella's hand. I knew everyone was wondering that same question. "Bella, how?" Was all I asked. She looked up at me, and shrugged. She avoided eye contact, she was lying. Then something clicked. She went hunting in the woods. She took a very long time, and sounded breathless. "Bella? What happened in the woods?" I asked. She froze. _She is nervous. _Jasper thought. "Bella, what happened in the woods? There is no reason to be nervous." Jasper said, slowly. Bella nodded.

"Okay. So I went out hunting. I had a couple of deer, and wad laying down in the meadow, when I heard a noise." Please don't tell me someone hurt my Bella. "It smelled, well… different. But I didn't care. It came into the meadow, and it was a panther." She paused. A panther? That does not make any sense. "Can you get on with the story already? Instead of your dinner?" Emmett whined. Bella looked up at him sadly. "This is the story." She spoke. Emmett stopped smiling, and Bella continued, "I decided one more wont hurt. I crouched down. And I thought my mind was messing with me. Because I thought I saw the panther crouch down too. Then I sprung, and so did it. I didn't understand it. I don't understand it. The panther and I were in a brawl." Emmett interrupted, "Who won?" Bella sighed, but didn't say anything. "Is it no obvious Emmett? Bella is here, right now. She won." I said, confidently. Bella shook her head, I mouthed 'what' to her. "I am here. But I lost." She said. I gasped, along with Esme, and Carsile.

"This was not a normal panther. I know that. Because when vampires get in injured you usually heal up so quickly you don't even remember you were injured." Bella said. Another thing clicked. "You didn't get that scar on your cheek from falling down did you?" I asked. Bella spoke, "No, I didn't. The panther scratched me there." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Did that cause her to black out?" Esme asked. Carsile shrugged. "Bella, does it sting?" He asked. "No I can hardly feel it." She paused. "But there is more to the story."

We all stared at her while she took a deep breath and told the rest of the story. "I got in some good kicks and hits. But then I messed up. I wasn't thinking clearly. And it's paw swiped my stomache." At this all of our gazes went to her stomache. She sighed, and lifted up her shirt, to reveal gauze typed around her. "I blacked out after that. When I woke up I was still in the meadow. The panther not in site. My stomache and cheek hurt. I could barley move, for a second. I started walking back here. When my cell phone started ringing. You all know it was Edward." I decided to interrupt her this time.

"When you picked up the phone you were breathless, and then you whimpered?" I asked. She nodded. "I could hardly breath while I was walking. And when I was searching for my phone, I tripped. And before you ask Edward, why I was longer than I was. It was because I didn't want you to freak out, or anyone really. So I went to my apartment and patched myself up. My cheek looked worse before, which means it is healing. But my stomache…." She trailed off. Carsile got off the couch and went over to Bella. He wanted to see how bad she was injured. She looked at him sadly, then nodded. Bella started to un-wrap the gauze and we all gasped. Her once tiny, clean stomache, was now covered in three huge claw marks. "But it doesn't make any sense. How would Bella change into a vampire from claw marks?" Rosalie asked. That was confusing. Bella spoke, "I have a theory about that." I smiled. Bella was acting more and more like her father every day.

"So I think that was a vampire. But it could shape-shift. It is possible. I think when it's claws dug into me it was like biting me. It sent more venom through my system. That is why I was in pain, and why I kept blacking out. I was changing. The whole time I was changing. All of you still of your bite mark. Well, I think this claw mark will always be there." She said. I must admit, that was a good explanation. I listened to everyone's thoughts. _She is in so much pain. _-Jasper _Yay! Now we can stay up all night, and play Bella Barbie! _-Alice _I cant believe it. _-Rosalie _My little sis is finally a vamp! _-Emmett _Oh dear, I hope Bella will be alright. _-Esme _Bella is becoming more and more like me everyday. Her theory can explain a lot. It can explain everything. -Carsile. I smiled._

_Carsile finally spoke, "Bella, that theory can explain a lot. You might be right." Bella smiled._

_Carsile went upstairs to do research on Bella's theory. Esme was out in her garden. Emmett and Jasper were playing Xbox, and Rosalie was checking herself out. That left me, Bella, and Alice. Suddenly, Alice froze. She was having a vision. But she blocked me out. Then she came back to us. She squealed. "Edward you need to go out right now and get that tux, bring Jasper, Emmett, and Carsile. Esme needs to also go tot eh mall, and pick up the dresses for her, me, and Rosalie I ordered. Rosalie go upstairs and get the make-up out, and Bella's dress. And Bella come with me." Alice said in one breath. She tugged Bella's hand. Bella didn't budge. "Why?" She asked. Alice sighed. "I just had a vision, about your wedding. You decided to change the date to tomorrow. It is good I already have everything set up." She acted as if it was no big deal. Both Bella and me froze. "What?" Bella and I yelled in unison._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

Today is today. The big, big day. The day I didn't think would be today. My wedding day. I was standing in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. My wedding dress was perfect, of course. It was white. Duh. I giggled to myself. I almost looked like Cinderella. But definitly not as beautiful as her. Just okay. But long brown hair was in a bun. I had more make-up on then I ever had. But for once I did feel perfect. But feeling perfect didn't mean I was not nervous. No one in my family is going to be out there. None of my friends. Only a couple of friends of the Cullen's. I felt sick, even though I knew that was not possible.

There was a knock at the door. "Bella you do not have to do this, if you don't want too." Edward. "Why would you think that?" I asked, in a normal voice. "Jasper can feel that your nervous. And you have been in here by yourself for over an hour." An hour? I didn't think I was in here for that long. "Sorry. I didn't realize. Just go take your place. I will be out in a moment." I said. I heard him leave. Then Alice barged through the door. "Let's go." She yelled. The wedding was outside, in our meadow. I had to close my eyes while Emmett carried me there. Alice's order's. I sighed. This was going to be interesting.

I could feel Emmett running. "Can I open my eye's?" I whined. Emmett laughed. "Sorry, sis. Pixie's order's." He said. I laughed. Soon I felt him stop, and he whispered, "Open them now." I opened up my eyes and was amazed. I was amazed because Alice didn't over do it. The Denali coven was sitting on one side of the isle, and on the other old friends. Flowers of all colors all over the place. Emmett walked up to stand next to Jasper. Alice and Rosalie were standing on the other side. Esme was being the priest. She wanted to be apart of our wedding, and we couldn't find a priest. She volunteered. Edward was standing in the middle staring at me, with my favorite crooked smile on his face. I smiled back. I felt someone in-loop my hands with theirs. I looked over to see my dad. "I love you, daddy." I whispered. "I love you too, my little Bella." We let go and I just stared down the isle. "Sweetheart. I believe I am supposed to walk you down the isle now." Dad said.

I tried to move but found that I couldn't. It was like I was paralyzed. All I could move was my eye's. "Bella?" Dad said, still smiling. When I didn't move nor answer, he became worried. I started to panic. I can't move. Everyone ran over to me. Edward in front of me. "Bella?" He asked. I tried to answer but I couldn't. "What's wrong with her?" Esme asked. "She seems paralyzed." Dad said. Edward lifted my face to his. "Bella? Bella, I love you." He said. _I love you too. _I thought back. Then all of a sudden my vision became cloudy and I was pulled into a different place. I could still hear everyone though. "Her eye's. It looks like what Alice does when she has a vision." Edward said. "She isn't feeling anything." Jasper said. "And I cant see her future." Alice said. I finally decided to look at my surroundings.

I was in a meadow. Our meadow. But I don't understand. _"Hello." _A voice said. "Who are you? Where is my family?" I asked. The voice laughed. Only then did I realize it was in my head. "How are you in my mind?" I asked. _"My name is Darren. I am a vampire. I have a rare ability. I can get into people's minds without being detected. I did paralyze you, then I brought you here." _Darren said. "Where is here?" I asked. He laughed. _"Your meadow, of course." _"I know. I mean, this cant exactly be it. Where is everyone?" I asked. _"This is the your meadow. But not your real meadow. See this is the meadow in your mind." _My eyes widened, "I am in my mind?" _"Yes. I brought you in here. I needed to speak to you." _Darren said. "About what? Couldn't it wait. I am about to get married." _"That was what I want to talk to you about." _Darren said. Then I remembered something.

"Wait. How did you get into my mind? I have a shield." I asked, confused. I heard him sigh. _"I can get through shield's. I can get anywhere undetected." _He continued, _"I have been watching your family, for a while now. I would like you to become my wife." _"What? No! Do you listen at all? I am marrying Edward Cullen." I said. I heard him snort. _"I was hoping I would not have to do this to you, Bells."_

Then my head started pounding, I screamed. Darren said, "_You will do what I say. You are not marrying Edward, you are marrying me. When you wake up, you will come to me. You should automatically know where I am." _I nodded. "_I love you, Bella."_ He said. "I love you too, Darren." I said automatically. He laughed. I didn't know I was hypnotized. I didn't know I was under Darren's spell.

Edward POV

What is going on? What is happening to my Bella? All we could do was stare at her, while she stood their paralyzed. She didn't move or say anything. And her eye's were still in a vision type of state. I was scared that Jasper couldn't feel her, and Alice could not see her.

Then Bella started to speak. Her eyes were still in the same state. And it was like she was talking to someone.

"Who are you? Where is my family?" Bella asked. My family looked confused, me as well. After a second she said, "How are you in my mind?" I was shocked. Someone is in her head. It does not make sense. "Where is here?" She asked. "I know. I mean, this cant exactly be it. Where is everyone?" She asked. After a minutes her eyes widened, "I am in my mind?" My family and I gave each other freaked out looks. "About what? Couldn't it wait. I am about to get married." Bella yelled, sounding freaked out.

"Wait. How did you get into my mind? I have a shield." She asked. Someone is in her mind? _"What? No! Do you listen at all? I am marrying Edward Cullen." Bella said. I smiled. Bella is stubborn. I have always loved the about her. After a second, Bella screamed, and fell to the ground. We all sat next to her, trying to help her, but not knowing how. Then she stopped screaming, but she was dry sobbing. Then last words, she spoke broke my heart, "I love you too, Darren." _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward POV

Who is Darren? Is this Darren in her mind? How could Bella love him? I couldn't think about this anymore because Bella stood up and opened her eye's. I gasped along with everyone else. Her eye's were back. She glared at me. "What's wrong, Cullen? Surprised?" Bella asked. I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about, Bella?" I asked. She looked like she was about to kill me. "It is Isabella to you. And your not stupid. You are a big fat bully. You bullied me my whole high school life." She said. What? "Bel-Isabella. I didn't even know you in high school." I said.

She snorted. _Let me try, Edward._ Carsile thought. I nodded. "Bella?" Carsile asked. Bella glared at him. "Isabella." She snarled. "Isabella, don't you remember me. I'm your father." He said. "Father? I don't have a father. My father left me when I was first born. All I have is my mother and Phil." She spat. Carsile looked pained. I could tell it was hard from him to remember how he had to leave his family.

"Now if we will excuse me, I have a wedding to attend too." She said, and started walking. I grabbed her arm, and asked, "Who's wedding?" Hoping she remembered ours. "Mine." She said. I smiled, and looped my hand through hers. "What are you doing? I have to go to my wedding. Now let go, pervert." Bella growled. My eyes widened in shock. "Who are you marrying, Bella?" Jasper asked. "Who do you think? Darren." Bella said, in a we-are-so-stupid-if-we-didn't-know-that tone. "No your not, Bells. Your marrying Eddie-boy." Emmett said, and ruffled her hair.

If possible Bella's eyes had fire in them. "It is Isabella! And I am not marrying that stuck-up player. I am marrying Darren. And don't touch me." She screamed. All of a sudden Emmett was in the air, and was thrown into the forests. We tried to grab Bella but there was a force field in front of her, preventing us from doing so. Where did she get all these abilities? I put that question in the back on my mind, I have to focus on Bella. And only Bella.

"Bella. Bella, I love you." I said. She glared at me, and snorted. "Don't you understand. You get every girl. Every single freaking girl kisses your feet. Well, player. You cant get Isabella. Because number 1. She is marrying Darren. And number 2 she hates your guts." She said snarling. Wow. I felt saddened and pained. Then all of a sudden Bella froze again, and her eye's in the vision state.

Bella POV

The player was trying to get me, now. I laughed on the inside. He thinks after torturing me all those years, he can just say 'I love you' and we live a happily-ever-after. That just doesn't happen. I had just gave a speech to Eddie-boy, about him being a player. He looked so sad, and pained. I just stared at him.

Then I was paralyzed and pulled back to my mind. "_Come on, Bella. I can not wait all day." _Darren said. I sighed. "I am just having a little trouble. Don't worry, baby." I said. _"Alright. But hurry up." _He said.

"Darren, baby. How do I have extra powers?" I asked. _"When you were changed, you got one very important ability. The ability is to take other vampires abilities, by touching them. One of the members of the Denali clan, has telekinesis, which is what you did out there to Emmett." _Darren spoke. Wow. I can take other vampire's powers. "Why didn't I know this before?" I asked. _"Because it took some time, to build. But then being around so many vampire's it was ready. If Carsile had a power you would have gotten his the moment he touched you."_ He said. I nodded in awe.

I was momentarily confused. "Darren, where is my mom and Phil? How was I changed?" He sighed. _"Your mom and Phil lived in Phoenix, Arizona. I changed you. One day, you were out hunting because you were half-vampire. And I had shape-shifted into a panther. You and I found each other. I fell in love with you immediately. But you didn't know I was a vampire. So you attacked me, and I had to attack back, to defend myself. I scratched you on your stomache. Which put more venom into your veins. So you became a full vampire." He said. "My parents lived? Are they dead? I thought you said they were alive." I yelled at him. "They just died a day ago.." He mumbled. I gasped. I am going to see their graves. I struggled to get out. "I need to see their graves." I screamed. "No you don't." He said. But it was already too late. I escaped. I was back with the rest of the Cullen's. I started running to Arizona. I could hear others behind me. So I used Edward's fast running, to speed myself up. I made it to Arizona in 4 hours. The others were still behind me, but far back. It was sunny here, I was going to have to hurry._

_I found the graveyard easily. I looked through and immediately found Renee and Phil Dwyer's graves. But the year's. It didn't make since. Darren said they just died yesterday. He lied to me. I felt betrayed, and horrible. I fell to my knee's and dry sobbed. All of a sudden, flashes went through my mind. Memories. Oh my god. What have I done? I screamed at my father, and Edward. I flung Emmett in the forest's. I sobbed harder. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Edward. I quickly got up and hugged him. He stiffened at first, but then relaxed into my embrace. "Edward, I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." I sobbed out. "Shh, Bella. It is alright." He said._

_We just got back to the house. Everyone had been sent home, we had said we will reschedule the wedding. We all sat in the living room, and stared at each other not knowing what to say, about what just happened to me. "Bella, tell us what happened." Dad said, softly. I gulped and nodded. _

"_I was about to walk down the isle with you, when I felt paralyzed. I was pulled into my own mind. Another vampire was there. His name is Darren. He has a lot of abilities. He dodged my shield and that was how he was in my mind. He said, he loved me, and wanted me to marry him." Edward growled, and I smiled at his protectiveness. _

"_I told him no, and that I was marrying Edward. He didn't like that." I paused. I grabbed onto the bottom of one of the dresses sleeves, and started playing with it. "He hypnotized me. Into liking him, and hating you guys." I said, while looking down. I heard gasps. But I didn't look up. "I am sorry, father. For my yelling at you. Edward I am sorry also. He put fake memories in my head. I am so sorry and I love you. Emmett, I am also sorry, for flinging you into the forest. And I am sorry to everyone else." I said. _

"_Bella you didn't-" Edward started. But I cut him off, "No, I did. Then for a moment he pulled me back to my mind, and told me to hurry. I had a question on my mind. I asked where.." I stopped for a moment, and closed my eyes. "I asked where my mom and Phil were. And he lied before he said they died a day ago. So I just ran down to the graveyard." I stopped. There was the thing about changing but I wanted to see the reactions to this first. "You were under his spell, you didn't know what you were doing. You don't have to feel guilty." Jasper said. I shook my head. "So what he is just gone now?" Emmett asked. I shrugged. "Somehow I overrode him." "How did you fling me?" Emmett asked. "It was telekinesis, Darren told me that I didn't know, but I have a special ability. When I touch vampires with an ability I absorb there ability but I can turn the ability on and off when I want too, so I can use it whenever I want." I said. "That is so cool." Emmett yelled. I laughed._

"_Ok. So is everything back to normal now?" Rosalie asked. "I guess. We have nothing else to do. Except watch out for Bella." Edward said. I was starting to feel nervous about telling them the story. "Don't worry Bella. You are safe with us." Jasper said. I just shook my head. All of a sudden everyone was gone. I could hear everyone upstairs. Why cant they wait? I stood up and even though I knew they could hear me, I decided to shout. "Everyone get the hell down here, now." I screamed. Everyone was down at once. "What?" They mumbled in unison. "I was going to tell you an important story. But nobody wants to know, I guess." I glared at them, and stomped out the door. All of them came out. I heard multiple, "Bella? Please. We are sorry's." I sighed. We all went back inside. And I told them that the panther was actually Darren and everything else. All their jaws were on the floor by the end of the story._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella POV

It has been a week since the incident. I was standing in our meadow. Today is our wedding again. Everything was the same. Dad grabbed my hand, and we walked down the isle he placed my hand in Edward's and stood next to Esme. I felt a rush of thoughts as I touched Edward's hand and I winced. I asked him to hang on a minute. I pushed the ability back and smiled.

"We come here today for the wedding of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. From my view I would say Isabella and Edward will live eternity very happily." Carsile said. "The couple has chosen to write their own vows." Esme continued, "Edward." He nodded.

"Before you, Bella. My life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there where stars - points of light & reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything is on fire, there is brilliancy, there is beauty. If we weren't together I would be in the dark." Edward continued, "We have always said the lion fell in love with the lamb. You were half vampire before. You were still fragile. You were always my lamb. Hopefully, I was always your lion. We are two half's of a whole, Bella. If we ever had to separate I don't think I would be able to survive. I love you, Bella. I will always love you. I look forward to eternity with you by my side." He finished. I was dry sobbing so were some others. I hugged Edward, "I love you too." "Bella. You may go now." Dad said. I nodded.

I had written a song for Edward. I went over to the microphone. "I have written this song to my one and only love Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

I will live for eternity

I was always so alone

So why don't you come with me

I talk to you over the phone

I miss you everyday

And as I sing here today

All I can think about is you

After all that we have been through

We are together

Nothing can tear us apart

We are together

Hanging with the rest of the family

We are together

Hunting, Shopping, School

We are together

You and me____!

We live for eternity

When you are with me

I am not alone anymore

I miss you everyday

And as I sing here today

All I think about is you

After all that we have been through

We are together

Edward Cullen you don't know what you mean to me

When you smile my favorite crooked smile…

When you laugh my favorite laugh…

When you put your hand through your hair…

When you kiss me…

When you hold me…

My dead heart beats

My dead heart beats

My dead heart beats

for you___.

Everyone was clapping and sobbing at the end of my song. Edward and I hugged. "That was beautiful, love." He whispered. "Your beautiful." I whispered back. We heard a cough, we had to remember we were at our wedding with other people. If I was human, I would have been blushing badly. "That was beautiful, both of you." Esme said. "Alright, join hands." She said. "Edward do you promise to love, hold, and cherish Bella for eternity?" Carsile asked. "I do." He said. "And do you Bella promise to love, hold, and cherish Edward for eternity?" Esme asked. "I do." I said. We slid the rings on each others fingers.

I am proud to announce Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. You may now kiss the bride." Carsile said. We kissed passionately. Everyone clapped. And we finally got our happily-ever-after.

_______________________________________________________

_Hey ya'll. How did you like chapters 3-6? I was stomped for a while. I decided to make the panther thing more explained. I believe it sounds better now. _

_I made up that song myself. If you steal it, I am suing. Sorry. Just follow the rules._

_I am glad I finally was able to do Bella and Edward's wedding. I was dying to make that part. I hoped you liked it._

_This is the end of the story, if you want me to do more, just say so. But I would need some idea's. Help me out if you want more. Thanks._

_Please Review._

_Love Always,_

_Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


End file.
